


If Somebody Loved Me Like He Do Me

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam and singing along to the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Somebody Loved Me Like He Do Me

"Dude, it's Sammy Hagar."

"It's a song about getting arrested."

"It's a song about fast cars and freedom."

"Uh, that one's Rascal Flatts."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you like songs with _romance_." Dean cranked the volume on the radio. "When I drive that slow, you know it's hard to steer... And I can't get my car out of second gear..."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What used to take two hours now takes all day... It took me sixteen hours to get to LA!"

 

"...waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong, baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right—"

"Whatever that is, Sam, turn it off."

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to wake you..."

 

"And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain..."

"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin..."

"Na na na na, hey Jude..."

"I'm so glad you came here, it won't be the same now, I'm telling you..."

"If I grow up I'll be a singer, wearing rings on every finger..."

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard this song before?" Sam remarked when the tape got to "Don't Let Me Down".

"Probably because this is the first time in recorded history that you haven't slept through it. You were awake for a year straight, man, you need to sleep for like six months. One, at least."

"Wait, every time you put this tape on—"

"Works like magic. Only better."

Sam ejected the tape and flipped it.

"When it rains and shines, it's just a state of mind..."

"Did you think that money was heaven-sent?"

"You say you got a real solution..."

Sam snored.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy Hagar's "I Can't Drive 55", Rascal Flatts' "Praying for Daylight", half the Beatles' _Hey Jude_ album.


End file.
